This proposal requests that the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) support the 16th annual conference of the HMO Research Network (HMORN). The HMORN is a consortium of 16 nationally and internationally recognized research centers based in integrated health care delivery systems that focus on conducting non-proprietary clinical, epidemiologic, and health services research. The annual meeting nurtures ongoing collaborative research among HMO-based researchers and provides a venue that stimulates new and innovative research initiatives. Additionally, it provides a forum for dialogue among researchers, policy makers, payers and representatives of NCI, AHRQ, and other NIH institutes, facilitating the translations of innovative ideas from science to healthcare. The objectives of the conference are to: 1) Communicate and disseminate state-of-the-science research findings, with a specific emphasis on translational research-focused sessions;2) Present empirical findings that define the state-of-the-science and stimulate innovation across healthcare research, delivery and policy;3) Define emerging topics and methodologies related to healthcare research and delivery, and 4) Advance comparative effectiveness and implementation research via cluster randomized clinical trials, formation of collaborative research networks, virtual data warehouses, and inclusion of diverse populations. The theme of the 2010 meeting, Emerging Frontiers in Healthcare Research and Delivery, demonstrates the HMORN commitment to reach beyond the network and our traditional collaborators to share our experiences, discuss tools and technologies, and expand opportunities for productive public-private partnerships in cutting edge healthcare research and delivery. Moreover, the 2010 conference theme and corresponding agenda is closely aligned with AHRQ's mission to improve the quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of health care.